mirror-ɹoɹɹᴉɯ
by Nekuro Yamikawa
Summary: random fic : "Yang ku inginkan hanyalah wajahmu yang selalu tampak ceria ketika berbagi kisah denganku yang tak mampu melakukan apapun selain menjadi pendengar setia."


_mirror_─**ɹoɹɹᴉɯ**

* * *

Kau tunjukkan padaku… "Bukankah penampilanku sudah cukup menarik?" kalimat bernada manja berpernak-pernik guratan tawa. Tubuhmu kini terbalut pakaian yang sebelumnya kau gantung di _handle_ lemari baju. Ku yakin, kata 'manis dan menarik' sangat pantas untuk mengemas semua kekagumanku menjadi satu.

Jauh beberapa jam di sore hari yang lalu kau telah mempersiapkannya. Meski sampai membuat kamar serba nuansa _turquoise_ dan putih seluas 'enam kali enam' _tatami_ harus menemui nasib buruknya ─porak poranda. Ah, lucu sekali jika ku ingat bagaimana wajahmu bersemu begitu ponsel bertuliskan nama seseorang yang kau… puja?... menggirimkan pesan suara dari dia di seberang sana.

"_Ah! Apa yang harus aku kenakan? Apa-apa?!"_ kau berteriak kepanikan seperti korban gempa. Berkeliling kesana kemari, bahkan melakukan hal konyol seperti mengacak-ngacak dapur dan tempat lain yang tak memiliki kaitan apapun dengan keperluanmu nanti. Sungguh, aku melihat bagaimana figurmu berkelebatan berkali-kali melewatiku membuatku ingin bertanya, apa kau sedang bersiap menyambut perang dunia ke tiga? Aku tahu ini adalah momen pertama bagimu, tapi bisakah kau bertingkah normal untuk sekali seumur hidupmu? Ah lupakan, aku sendiri tak tahu kau yang normal itu seperti apa.

"Miku, kau tak pernah bisa percaya bahwa dia benar-benar menyatakannya padamu, bukan?_" _Kedua telapak berjari lentik membentang seolah hendak menjebakku di antara tembok ─memang kenyatannya aku selalu terjebak di sana hingga detik ini.

Kau memintaku untuk menampilkan betapa menggemaskan tingkahmu di depan kedua matamu sendiri. Manik hijau aqua berbinar penuh berjuta bintang untuk sepasang langit yang kecil ─berkedip sekilas, sebelum kau kembali menjauhkan tubuhmu dariku dan berputar seperti penari _ice skating_ di atas hamparan air membeku_._ Begitulah dirimu, sosok ceria yang tak pernah lelah. Senyum dan tawa seolah menjadi gincu abadi di bibirmu. Siapa pun lelaki itu, pasti akan terbuai oleh tingkah dan paras aneka warna. Terlebih bagi orang paling beruntung hari ini.

Oh tuan putri yang manja, cobalah tengok kawan kecilku berdetik tak kenal lelah di tempat tinggi tak terjamah! Kau tahu bukan? mulutnya tak kan berbicara selain seruan lantang, dan kau pun tentu tak mau mendengar isinya yang akan membuatmu seperti berdiri di hadapan meja pancung, ─dan kau harus berkali-kali jatuh terjungkal karena kecerobohanmu sendiri demi meraih knob pintu untuk melesat pergi.

"Kyaaa! Sepuluh menit lagi?!" syukurlah kau segera menyadarinya.

Mengakhiri duet solo permainan dansa kedua tumitmu begitu nyawa yang terayun kembali ke tempat semula, kau sambar sebuah tas kecil di atas tempat tidur, lalu meluncur, lenyap di telan daun pintu.

Tak perlu ku jelaskan selanjutnya, sudah pasti kamar ini kembali didominasi aneka perabot dan benda mati… tunggu… betapa individualisnya diriku ini? Bukankah aku salah satu dari mereka juga. Andai kami bisa bersuara dan saling bercengkerama, beragam jenis cerca dan hujatan pasti menimbun pendengaranku sesaat setelah sebutan tak tahu diri barusan aku layangkan.

Oh, jangan lupakan pula teman tak kasat mata kami semua, atau … entah eksistensi macam apa dia sebenarnya, ─kegelapan.

Tuan putri tak kan meninggalkan kamarnya dalam kondisi terang benderang.

* * *

**mirror**─_ɹoɹɹᴉɯ_

* * *

Ku meraba melalui pengelihatanku. Mencermati waktu dengan pendengaranku. Delapan jam telah berlalu namun tak setitik cahaya maupun sekelebat manusia menghampiri ruangan ini. Oh tuan putri, kemanakah gerangan dirimu pergi? Tahukah kau bahwa kamar ini tak jauh beda dengan ruang hampa di ujung angkasa ─lubang hitam lebih tepatnya.

Bagiku yang selalu mengamati wajah lelapmu setiap kali kawan kecilku berdentang di tengah malam, mendapati ranjang bercorak tunas daun bawang masih rapi di sela-sela keremangan adalah pemandangan yang ganjil dan menyulut kecemasan.

Tak ku dengar rintik hujan, petir menyambar, atau juga angin berhembus liar ─hal pertama yang melintas di benakku sebagai alasan mengapa kau tak kunjung tiba.

Kau sedang bermalam di luar sana, bukan?

* * *

_mirror_─**ɹoɹɹᴉɯ**

* * *

Entah sejak kapan senyuman itu luntur, menghilang tanpa bekas. Kau bukan lagi gadis berkuncir dua dengan wajah terlukis penuh keceriaan. Tetapi sosok putus asa yang tak henti menyeka deraian air mata di depan pantulan _kaca_. Miku, kau kenapa?

"Yohio," kau memanggil nama lelaki yang sudah berbulan-bulan tak kau sebut lagi setiap kali bercermin ─lebih tepatnya, kau berhenti berbagai rasa denganku yang selalu setia mengoleksi segenap kisah yang kau sulam di luar sana. Manik _turquoise _itu bengkak dan memerah, bibir pucat bergetar menahan gejolak kesedihan yang bergemuruh hebat di dalam rongga diafragma.

Sesekali kau tersenggal. Menahan tangis.

Ponsel merah jambu bergetar secara teratur di genggamanmu, kau cengekeram erat-erat. Tetapi ini sudah kelima kalinya kau lakukan untuk menghubungi lelaki itu, namun tak mendapat jawaban apapun selain kalimat berbunyi "nomor yang anda tuju tak dapat dihubungi..." ─persetan apa kelanjutannya.

Andai aku bisa berbicara, andai aku bisa bergerak, andai aku bukan sekedar benda mati, aku pasti akan menghi─

"Yohio... kau di mana... Hiks..."

─bur─

"Aku... Hmph!"

Ku tarik kata-kataku sekarang juga. Aku akan membunuh lelaki itu, siapa pun dia yang membuatmu harus merasakan pahit dari racun yang dia tanam.

* * *

**mirror**─_ɹoɹɹᴉɯ_

* * *

_"Tak tahu diuntung! Anak kurang ajar! Apa dia tahu betapa malunya aku begitu mendengar marga keluarga kita menjadi cibiran?! bahan pergunjingan?!" _Sang kepala rumah tangga kediaman Hatsune meledakkan seluruh amarahnya hingga bisa menjebol ketebalan dinding ruangan di mana diriku bersemayam, dan dirimu yang sekarang meringkuk mencari perlindungan.

Kau sandarkan kepala penuh beban di _wajahku. _Isak tangismu tumpah ruah mengukir jejak-jejak buram ─mengalir membasahi tubuhku. Ku ingin merengkuhmu, ku ingin membuatmu yang kini meringkih tergerus hinaan merasakan ─_setidaknya_─ kenyamanan dari kehangatan semu yang ─_mungkin_─ bisa ku bagikan. Tetapi semua itu hanya sebatas angan tak tergapai. Delusi tak berarti. Karena dunia di mana kita berjumpa bukanlah negeri dongeng yang sarat sihir serta keajaiban. Meski terkadang ku tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu menyadari akan keberadaanmu, keberadaanku sendiri dan semua hal di sekitarku.

_"Buang saja dia di jalanan, melacur sekalian!"_ bentakan diselingi suara kesakitan temanku ─si meja kayu yang dipukul sekuat tenaga─ kali ini membuatmu berjengit. Kau terpaku sejenak dengan iris terbelalak, kemudian bergumam menggunakan kata-kata tak tercerna karena suara lirih dan parau mengaburkannya. Jejak bening yang sejenak mengering kini kembali berkilat. Kau melipat tubuh, merengkuh kedua lutut ─merapat di dadamu.

Tetaplah tegar tuan putri yang tak pernah jemu ku kagumi. Biarpun kau merasa dunia telah mencampakkanmu, ketahuilah bahwa selama raga ini tetap utuh, aku akan selalu bersedia berada di pihakmu. Biar saja setiap orang berkata dirimu terhina, namun aku akan tetap berkata bahwa dirimu lah yang terindah ─berapa kali pun kau bertanya, jawabanku takkan pernah berubah.

Namun, hei! Tunggu! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!

"Mungkin… lebih baik… aku mati saja, bukan?"

Sejenak lalu kau menjauh dariku, menghampiri meja belajarmu yang tak ku sadari bahwa si gunting berujung runcing tengah tergeletak di sana. Oh tidak, Jangan! Jauhkan dia, lepaskan teman sialanku itu dari lilitan jemarimu! letakkan kembali dan berhenti memasang senyuman pedih itu di wajahmu serta memamerkannya padaku! Aku… aku…

"Tidak ada artinya…"

Miku! Henti─

"_Sayonara…_"

* * *

_mirror_─**ɹoɹɹᴉɯ**

* * *

**mirror─ɹoɹɹᴉɯ**

_**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**_

**Story © Nekuro Yamikawa**

**Vocaloids © YAMAHA, Crypton Future Media & joined companies**

**Genre : Fantasy (for sure) / (undefined yet)**

**=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=**

**THANKS FOR READ...**

* * *

Pada akhirnya…

Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya menatap bagaimana cairan kental beraroma metal berhamburan dari tubuhnya setelah ujung yang runcing menukik tajam. Merobek kulit, menembus daging, memotong nadi ─dalam sekali gerakan. Keseimbangan gadis itu berangsur-angsur lenyap kemudian. Dia pun jatuh di kubangan darahnya sendiri, tanpa bisa ku tumpu sama sekali. Aku menjerit dalam diam. Aku menangis melalui embun malam.

Dan seiring pergiliran siang dan petang, tiba juga saat di mana aku bisa lepas dari penderitaanku setelah genap delapan puluh satu tahun membisu dan membatu. Kini aku bisa menghampirinya dengan kakiku. Aku bisa menyeka isak tangisnya yang selalu bersedih sendirian di tengah kesunyian dengan tanganku. Aku bisa mengungkapkan betapa aku tak sanggup lagi memandangi air mata yang sekarang tak lebih dari hal yang tidak nyata di mata manusia dengan bibirku.

-:+:-

"Si-siapa kau?"

"Panggil saja, Kagamine, _O hime sama._"

-:+:-

Dan dengan semua itu, aku yakinkan dia bahwa aku akan selalu di sisinya hingga saat waktu tak lagi berputar di dunia.

* * *

A/N :

-_Yurei _: Arwah penasaran dari orang yang terbunuh atau melakukan bunuh diri dan terikat di dunia oleh perasaan yang masih melekat kuat di dalam dirinya. Misal dendam, cinta, kecemburuan, kebencian atau penyesalan.

-_Tsukumogami _: Sebutan benda yang menjadi hidup setelah mencapai usia seratus tahun. Di dalam cerita ini tidak disebutkan demikian karena cermin tersebut baru ada saat usia Miku menginjak tiga tahun.


End file.
